Fun In The Rain
by JasmineD799
Summary: It's been raining all day. Hiccup and Sora are almost dying of boredom, so Hiccup decides they should sneak out and play in the rain.


It was a rainy evening in the forest. Toothless and Raven had curled up by the fire to take a nap, Hiccup and Sora were sitting by the entrance of the cave watching the rain come down. It rained for what seemed like hours. Hiccup sighed softly.

_"How long do you think it'll rain?" _Sora asked.

"Don't know" Hiccup replied. "But I am so bored."

_"Me too! We should be at the creek right now but no it has to start raining" _Sora said, his voice sounding annoyed.

Hiccup sighed. "Yeah this is so not fair."

_"Yeah" _Sora agreed.

Then Hiccup got an idea. "Hey I have an idea!"

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"Mom and Dad are asleep. And probably will be for a while, so what if we just head down to the creek, and if it stars raining hard or thundering we could head home. They wouldn't even know we were gone."Hiccup replied.

Sora looked at the sky, it was still raining but not as hard as before, "yeah but what if mom and dad happen to wake up while we're gone?" he said.

"Have you seen how long they can sleep?"Hiccup said. "We could go out for 2 days and they still won't wake up."

Sora grinned. "Good point, Hiccup you're a genius!"

"I know" Hiccup replied, "Well come on lets go, it looks like the rain is lifting. Maybe it'll stop when we get there."

_"Ok cool!" _Sora said happily.

Hiccup grinned and tip-toed passed the sleeping dragons to get his small bag and vest. Grinning he followed Sora outside the cave.

Down at the creek Hiccup and Sora splashed around happily. _"This is so fun!" _Sora cried happily.

Hiccup laughed. "Yeah! Sure beats sitting in the cave doesn't it?" he said.

_"You bet it does" _Sora replied happily.

Hiccup laughed and grabbed a handful of mud and chunked it at Sora, hitting him right in the face.

_"Hey!" _Sora yelped glaring at Hiccup.

"Woops sorry Sora" Hiccup said grinning playfully.

Sora growled in annoyance. _"Alright! You asked for it!" _

Hiccup laughed as Sora used his tail to throw mud at him. He laughed and dodged it, "Ha! You missed me!" he didn't pay attention when suddenly he found himself all muddy.

_"Ha! Payback!" _Sora said.

"Gah!" Hiccup groaned wiping the mud off his face. "Alright that's it!" he growled playfully, and lunged at Sora. He grabbed onto the young dragons neck gently and held on as Sora started jumping up and down trying to get Hiccup off him.

"Ha! Give it up Sora! You'll never be able to-WHOE!" Hiccup spoke too soon, Sora had thrown him off and he landed right in a mud puddle.

_"Ha! What were you saying? I couldn't hear you cuz I was too busy throwing you into the mud!" _Sora said laughing.

Hiccup laughed and jumped up to chase Sora, he threw a handful of mud hitting him on the tail. _"Aw man!" _Sora whined. He glared playfully at Hiccup.

Hiccup and Sora laughed and giggled happily throwing mud at each other. The two were having a blast, and then suddenly the rain stopped. Hiccup looked at the sky. The sun was coming out from behind the clouds. "Hey it stopped raining" he said smiling.

Meanwhile back at the cave, Toothless yawned and woke up. He looked outside it had stopped raining. He looked at Raven, who smiled at him. _"Did you have a nice nap?" _she asked.

Toothless smiled, **"Yes did you?" **

_"Of course" _Raven replied.

That's when Toothless realized they were missing two certain somebodies, two somebodies by the name of Hiccup and Sora. **"Where're the kids?" **he asked.

_"Where could they have gone in this rainy weather?" _said Raven.

**"I think I have an idea" **Toothless replied.

Raven and Toothless stared at each other a moment before both saying at the same time _**"The creek." **_

Toothless sighed as he left the cave to go find the human hatchling and young night fury

Back at the creek.

_"How are we gonna get all this mud off? It's already drying, and there's not much water in the creek to wash off in" _said Sora.

"Yeah I know if we come back looking like this, not only will we be in huge trouble but mom and dad'll have to clean us!" Hiccup replied.

_"Aw man!" _Sora groaned.

Hiccup and Sora tried their best to get the mud off of them in the creek, "man we're in trouble now" Hiccup groaned. Suddenly they heard a familer voice calling them.

**"Hiccup! Sora!" **

The two gasped, _"what're we gonna do?" _Sora asked.

"I-I-I-just hide quick!" Hiccup said.

Quickly Hiccup and Sora ran into the trees. Then Toothless came up to the creek. He sniffed the air and looked towards the trees where Hiccup and Sora were hiding. He could smell that they were there.

**"I know you two are there" **Toothless said. **"It's no use trying to hide."**

Hiccup groaned. He looked at Sora, "we're caught" he said. And the two came out from behind the tree.

"Uh h-hey there dad" Hiccup greeted, "have a nice nap?"

Toothless did not look amused not in the slightest. **"Look at you two! What were you thinking? You two know better then to go out alone in the rain! Especially when your mom and I are alseep!"**

_"Sorry dad, we were just really bored" _said Sora.

_"Yeah but to be honest..it was his fault!" _Sora said.

"Huh? What do you mean my fault?" said Hiccup.

_"It was your idea!" _Sora snapped.

"You agreed!" Hiccup snapped back.

The two growled at each other in annoyance. Toothless rolled his eyes, **"It's both your fault's! You both should have known better!"**

Hiccup sighed softly, "he's right" he said to Sora.

Sora nodded slowly, _"we're sorry dad" _he said.

Toothless sighed, **"come on let's just get back to the cave. We need to get you two cleaned up."**

Hiccup and Sora both groaned softly, and followed Toothless back up to the cave.

After the two were cleaned up and had eaten their supper, they settled into bed, Hiccup looked at Sora. He grinned, "you know in my opinion...that was so worth it!"

Sora giggled. _"I know right!" _he replied.

"That was the most fun we've had all day!" Hiccup said happily.

_"Yeah it sure was!" _Sora replied, he giggled.

Of course we won't be going anywhere for 2 weeks so we better get used to being bored again" Hiccup said.

Sora giggled. When they had returned to the cave Raven was not happy about the sight, they had been grounded from going out to play for 2 weeks.

Hiccup yawned. "Well g'night Sora" he said.

_"Night Hiccup" _Sora replied.

Toothless and Raven hugged the two young ones goodnight and the family settled down for the night's rest. Hiccup opened one eye and grinned at Sora, the young dragon grinned back and they did a fist bump. (Sora using his paw)

Hiccup laughed the two brothers soon fell asleep.

The end...

Well hope you guys liked this! :) Hehe!

Well ya'll know the drill R&R plzz! ^^


End file.
